


Super Taster Pills

by Mesmeret



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aphrodisiacs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Submissive Kylo Ren, hole spanking, insecure kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: Hux has a routine for migraines, but the second bottle from the left on the third shelf isn't his migraine medication. Who knew taste changing pills and sex could cure a migraine? Idk, I'm not a doctor.Written for Day One of Kinktober 2017 Spanking/Sleepy Sex/Aphrodisiacs.





	Super Taster Pills

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyeeee. Back from the grave and into a new ship. Wrote this in two hours. Happy Kinktober. Day 2's story is already in the works.

Hux jerked upright in his seat thinking he heard a klaxxon. After blinking away the floaters, he realized the harsh sound was coming from his blossoming migraine. He knew 48 hours was pushing it, but he always meets his deadlines. Plus he didn’t want anything to distract his time with Ren in the upcoming days. He rubbed his temples and winced at how loud his sigh seemed. He carefully got up from his desk after saving his report. He hadn’t bothered turning on any lights when he came into his suite five hours prior. He wobbled towards his ‘fresher glaring at the blinding night light. 

Once he pushed the sink cabinet open, he instinctively grabbed the second bottle from the left on the third shelf. The bottle was easy to open despite how wasted he felt. He couldn’t bare the thought of the rapids the sink would shriek. So he waited until his mouth was full of saliva before swallowing two tablets. 

He managed to undress and put his dirty clothes in the laundry chute. The temperate room felt both too cold and too hot. He stumbled towards his bedroom and felt for his robe. The charmeuse silk fabric felt soothing as he swayed in thought. He wanted to check on his data pad to see if Ren’s shuttle was approaching. But the light would be too much and he couldn’t seem to tie his robe’s sash. He mentally sighed and gave up, slinking into his bed.

He focused on breathing in and out trying to ignore the audio and aural symptoms of his migraine. It took a little while, but he started to feel the meds kick in. He started to feel floaty and relaxed. He still had floaters but the ringing died down to the wub wub of his ears. He frowned as he noticed something in the room smelled good. Better than good. 

He tried to ignore it but soon the smell was all he could think about. He slowly pulled himself up and sniffed around the dark bedroom. The smell wasn’t far away at all. It was Ren’s pillow. The firm foam pillow annoyed Hux any other day. But in this moment, he grabbed it from the nightstand drawer and held it tight.

The scent was sweetly tart like his favorite fruit. After a couple of huffs, his mouth started salivating uncontrollably. He tried swallowing but gave up. He was too wrapped up sniffing to notice the pillow was soaking up his drool. It kept getting better until he was desensitized. 

As the scent faded, he was left panting feeling good but lost. He blinked in confusion. The thudding was in a different area. He still had a tension headache, but his groin was pulsing.

_ “This hasn’t happ-,”  _ he fell asleep in mid thought.

The scent came back in full force waking Hux with a gasp. He sat up in the still dark room. A couple of seconds later, the door to his suite was unlocked. Hux stumbled out of his bed thanks to his arousal and sleep exhaustion, “Ren?”

“Yeah?” Ren answered from the front room. “Got another migraine? Mitaka said you were working for 34 hours before he ordered you to your suite.”

“Uh, something like that,” Hux gulped as he got closer to the perfect scent. 

“Uh, something like that?” Ren imitated Hux while taking off his outer clothes. He still wore his helmet so he could see in the dark. He frowned at Hux’s odd body language, “You alright?”

“You smell good, Ren,” Hux said in a hushed voice.

Ren went still seeing how his partner was trembling, “What do you mean? I’m covered in battle crud and dirt. I was planning on showering and burning my clothes.”

Hux whimpered and shook his head, “Don’t wash off your scent. Let me...”

Ren gasped as Hux crossed the last bit of space and pressed himself against Ren’s body inhaling deeply. Ren gently pushed into Hux’s mind and bit his lip at what he saw and felt. Hux was mindlessly obsessed with how Ren smelled and taste. But Hux was perceiving the bitter salt of blood and sweat as sweet tart. 

It took a moment to pull Hux away. He ended up having to use the force and apologized as Hux whined. Ren quickly finished undressing and took off his helmet, “Lights 10%. Join me in the shower and we’ll see if that helps you get whatever this is out of your system.”

Hux was pressed against Ren once the force wasn’t a barrier. Ren cursed as Hux started nibbling his skin. Ren gestured and the shower turned on. For the first time in two weeks, Ren got to enjoy the luxury of warm water cleaning him. But the new addition of Hux mouthing his skin was sparking arousal. He watched Hux kneel facing his side and suck trails along Ren’s hip and thigh. Ren felt a little bad washing his hair but Hux seemed to enjoy being doused in dirty shampoo water.

“What has gotten into you? I usually have to beg for this amount of attention-Ah!” Ren slammed his hands against the wall and clenched his core for balance. Hux shut him up by biting his ass cheek. The general dug his nails into the cheeks before spreading them. Ren bit his lip and looked over his shoulder to see Hux’s nose pressed against his crack. Both men’s eyes rolled back as Hux started wiggling his tongue against Ren’s hole.

“So good, Kylo. You taste so good,” Hux mumbled between sucks.

Ren turned off the shower and hissed as Hux sucked lower to capture Ren’s ballsack in his mouth. Hux used the right amount of teeth and Ren felt the thrill of fear that only Hux gave him. “Ah, okay. Okay, Hux. Let’s go to the bedroom, little minx.”

“You’re the minx walking around being delicious,” Hux pouted as Ren quickly dried them both enough to not mess up Hux’s bed too much.

“Ha,” Ren slapped Hux’s ass before walking to the bed. “But seriously, what’s wrong with you?”

Hux stumbled a little from the slap, “I don’t know. Watch what happened?”

Ren grunted as he was pushed to bed and climbed onto. He tried to concentrate to Hux’s past few hours as Hux bit from his pulse to his nipples. He froze once he realized Hux’s mistake. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment, “I’m, uh, glad you only took two pills.”

“Hm?” Hux asked around a nipple before sucking hard.

“Ah! I mean you- fuck! You grabbed the wrong bottle. I got some super taster pills last month and put them in the cabinet for when we had time for some fun. I know you keep complaining about how come tastes. If it got you this excited, I must be repulsive without them,” Ren mumbled the last sentence.

Hux had pulled away by the second sentence and felt his throat tighten as Ren looked away with insecurity. Hux shook his head, “No! I like your musk! I just- you seem so sweet instead all of a sudden. You know I’ve got a sweet tooth.”

Ren looked at Hux and felt no cruel intent. He blushed, “I taste sweet to you?”

Hux gave a curt nod, “Perfectly sweet and tart. Best dessert I’ve had to date.”

Ren moaned at how serious Hux answered him, “Well, I haven’t cummed yet.”

“When do the tablet wear out?”

“Uh, you’ve got about a half hour left?”

Hux gave another curt nod before rearranging himself over Ren, “Well, let’s see if your cum tastes better than your sweat.”

Ren blushed as he realized that Hux was over him to do a 69. He kissed Hux’s shaft before starting a slow and lazy blow job. He had long since accepted that Hux prefered fucking his mouth over an elaborate blow job. 

Hux moaned as the drops of precum coated his tongue. He was reminded of a melon from his academy days. He licked circles around Ren’s crown while thrusting his hips at a steady pace. He couldn’t help breaching Ren’s throat when the man whimpered at Hux’s comments. “I might have to take you up on those gym workouts. I’d probably cum in my shorts as you finish your cardio. You taste so sweet. Could we milk you for my coffee?”

Ren pulled away from Hux’s cock, “Fuck, yes. Hux, taste me please.”

Hux guided his fingers into Ren’s mouth, “Gonna milk you now and see how good it tastes.”

Ren tried to respond but Hux guided himself back into Ren’s mouth. The spit wet fingers pushed against the knight’s hole and the pressure made him buck and moan. Hux chuckled as he kept pressing the fingers against his taint and hole to see more drops of precum run down Ren’s shaft. Hux sucked them clean groaning as Ren’s throat relaxed around his thrusts. Ren started moaning nonstop. Hux felt his climax near and the increase of power over the man under him. A thought came across his mind and his hand was already acting on it. 

Ren screamed as Hux spanked his hole firm and fast until he lost count and came. Hux carefully kept the syrupy cum in his mouth as his spanks jostled Ren’s cock and balls. With a mouth full of cum, Hux pulled back on his heels and jerked his cock over Ren’s blissed out face. Ren gasped as Hux made a show of opening his mouth and rolling his tongue in the cum before swallowing.

“Wh-what does my cum taste like, Hux?”

“Like sweet melon, Kylo. Fuck, gonna- Ah!” Hux gasped as Ren arched his open mouth for his cumshot. Hux came mostly into Ren’s mouth with a couple of drops dripping along Ren’s interesting face. Hux crawled next to Ren and collapsed against him.

Ren swallowed Hux’s normal tasting cum and wondered if it would taste like melon as well. He wiped his face with a hand before pulling Hux into his arms, “Hm, how’s your migraine?”

“Uh, huh. I think I feel pretty much normal,” Hux blinked as he realized that even his neck tension had subsided. 

Ren couldn’t help smiling, “Glad to be of service.”

Hux slapped his shoulder lightly, “Always taking credit after the fact.”

“Hey, now. I’m just happy knowing I’m not powerless to your migraines.”

“You do have powers. You cause my migraines all the time,” Hux huffed feeling uncomfortable at Ren’s sweet words.

Ren turned to look into Hux’s eyes, “And now I can end them.”


End file.
